to be humans
by arganteschaines17
Summary: (Human AU) mikey asked don to turn them human to experience normal life . what will they face with their grand entrance to the human world ? love , enemies , happiness , and many more is in store for them . turtlesXOC .
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : never thought that i would dedicate myself for some specific cartoons and movies , but hey ! it happened . looks like i'm going to stick with TMNT 2012 and some other cartoons and movies . _

**Disclaimer : TMNT belongs to its rightful owner . i am merely a fan ... **

* * *

**TO BE HUMANS . **

**chapter 1 :**_ mikey's absurdly logical wish ._

( DON )

"like i said mikey ..." i whined "i have no time for actually listening to your so called hopes and wishes . look , i have a project to finish here and i want to it finished fast . so please .. get out ." i said a little softly , minding his very sensitive childish mind . i don't want to lose those sun we knew as mikey's happiness after all ...

he looked a bit disappointed before turning on his heels and walked to the awaiting door of my lab . he glanced over to me as he approached the metal entrance . "can we have an appointment at least ?" he asked **(A/N : not really mikey-like but im tryin' to make him look serious for once)** i sighed , knowing that he wont get over it unless he have is way withtalks . oh boy ... "fine .. i'll meet you later in my coffee break" i sighed . his face lit up and quickly left the room with a small 'thanks' hummed to me . i never thought i would lose to mikey in terms of willpower , then again , it won't hurt to listen to your little brother , no matter how annoying they are , once in a while right ?

_i'll just shrug him if his talks are too __**fantastic**__ for me_ . i thought to myself before carefully placing the mechanical parts on the machine i made .

two hours passed . it has become such a productive hours for me that i felt too bad to threw it because of a slight feeling of thirst and tiredness . dang ! its coffee time again , which means mikey's talk . better do this fast then .

i walked out of the lab silently and walked over to the kitchen and immediately greeted by the sight of mikey sitting as calm as he can , which consisted of fidgets and other moves , in the chair . _he was ready . way too ready _i thought to myself . he looked at me and grinned before lunging at me and hugged me in his tightly suffocating bear hug . i tapped his shell "i ... can't breath ... get ... off me !" i said . he then released me from his death grip and laughed . "so ..." he said "i wanna talk to you about some stuff" he said

we sat comfortably in the chairs as i sipped my coffee . "you see , i want to ask you if you can ... turn us human ?" he asked .

i went wide eyed and almost choked from my drink when hearing him . i stared , looking at any hints of jokes in his face , but apparently , there aren't any . he was dead serious and half of him was kinda nervous . "you want me to turn us human ?" i asked , still a bit shocked "i don't see the point . enlighten me" i ordered , slowly taking interest .

i saw his lips curled and uncurled , forming sentences of jambled words when he said "i want to experience normal life , i think we all should . even master splinter ... i think he missed it as much as i , err.. we yearned for it ." he said , stuttering a bit as he saw my studying gaze lined to his baby blue eyes . "so , what do you think ?"

i scratched the back of my head and took another sip of my caffeine filled drinks before realizing the cup was empty and the coffee has long since gone from it . i sighed "i need some mutagen to do so" . mikey stood up and dragged me on my feet through the lair into his room . he locked it before turned over to me . he walked past me and opened a glowing drawer , grinning sheepishly . "here"

i gaped "if leo knew about this , i'm sure you will be in his sandwich the next morning" i said .

he laughed and said something about leo's horrible cooking skills and made me laughed a bit . i took the glass tube and brought to my lab with a "i will try my hardest and see if its working , and if it is , you owe me one ." then i started to work on the ooze for my little brother's sudden increase in intelligence .

* * *

**Author's note : please tell me what your opinions are ... sorry for mikey's fan out there for making him kind of ooc here ... really sorry . (not hiding the fact that i too was a fan of him) . enjoy :3**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : to be easily said , i write this chapter as a way to escape from stress building in my head because of the multiple tests i was having at the moment . it was nice though ...

**disclaimer : TMNT as well as its characters aren't mine . **

* * *

_he laughed and said something about leo's horrible cooking skills and made me laughed a bit . i took the glass tube and brought to my lab with a "i will try my hardest and see if its working , and if it is , you owe me one ." then i started to work on the ooze for my little brother's sudden increase in intelligence . _

* * *

to be humans

chapter 2 : _donatello's success . _

( Don )

I held the chemicals in the small jar carefully - not wanting some unfortunate accidents or wasting a single drop of it - and mixed it with the other components . 3 months has passed since Mikey's rambling about being humans and without realizing it , i was taking interest and was having fun testing the mutagen ooze with many other chemicals , Leo has asked me a few times in the past months about what i was doing , but of course , this project was kept secret by me and Mikey . Luckily , Leo was having a mood swings in this months and his sense was kinda clouded so he doesn't seem to know or care about this .

Raph ? He was silent . He just gave us greets when passing each other , talking in dinner , breakfast , snack times , and movie nights . He did ask me to repair or remodel his bike but i just shrug it , that costs me a few thwacks in the head though . Master splinter was either pretending of not knowing , really don't know , or simply don't care . To which i was thankful .

Mikey helps me with contributing himself a bit on this . He spent much time here in my lab and watched me with the trials . He also helps to keep silent , not destroying things and playing pranks .

And after all those waits , the damn project was finished .

_Mikey will be happy _i grinned before slapping myself _ta hell with that ! _

Learning from my previous lessons , i decided to keep the tube in a save and unreached place before calling the guys over to the lab with a loud yell . "LEO ! RAPH ! MIKEY ! GET HERE NOW !" I called with all my might . Soon after , Leo , Raph , a bouncing Mikey , and even sensei was coming into the lab , panting and panicking .

"What happened don !?" Leo asked in panic .

I sighed "No .. no" they looked to me with confused expression until Mikey broke their silence with a nonchalant "You finished the ooze !?"

"What ooze ?" Raph asked Mikey who made an oops .

I sighed yet again and told them the whole stories about mikey persuading me to make the human ooze with a logical reasons . they nodded in understanding afterwards . "So donatello , you're saying we can be humans with that ooze ?" sensei asked . I nodded . "i can disperse them into gas with this" i showed them the newly made '**human gas gun**' . Leo smiled and Raph snickered while Mikey bounced off from wall to wall . I may have imagined it , but shell ! Sensei's kinda sparkling in amusement .

"Very well done my son" he said with a smile and applauded , i mentally cheered . "Shall we test it out then ?" he suggested .

"Um .. Word of notice : clothes are needed" i said .

They all went out except me and sensei since i asked mikey to find some clothes for me . I waited there and no one seems to be back . "Your brothers really took long for some pieces of clothes ." sensei mused .

I chuckled "its not their forte" .

5 minutes later , Leo , Raph and Mikey came back with empty hands and sighed "Can't we just start without clothes ?" Leo asked , slightly tired and annoyed . I can see he was becoming more and more impatient by the moment .

"You can if you want to be seen naked" i said .

Leo blushed . "No thanks"

I picked my T- phone from my belt and called out for April . Today was Sunday , it won't take too long for her to get here , there's no school after all . She picked the phone .

"yeah ?" she said.

"April ?" i called .

"Don ? What's up ?" she asked .

"Can you bring me and my brothers some clothes and well ... boxers while you're on it ?" i asked .

I swear i heard her choke . "The hell ?"

"I'm serious . Can you do it ?" i asked while forcing back a blush .

"fine" she answered "I'll get there in 30 minutes 'kay ?" she asked.

We agreed and ended the call . In that meant time , we discussed every things we should get , do , try , and wanted if we really is human . the discussion went with many arguments , but it still settled .

"What made you agreed to make the stuff don ?" Leo asked , suddenly interested

"uh ... it would be interesting right ?" i replied with a lie . The truth is .. i wanna take april on a date and if possible , i want to make her my girl friend .

"he probably wants to take april" Raph grinned . I glared at him

We heard footsteps outside and saw April with a ton of shopping bags in her hands , face flushed a deep shade of red . "Here ! Don't make me buy a guy's underwear again . That kinda felt awkward !" she said and calmed herself . "What are you guys up to anyway ?" she asked . We grinned and took the clothes with us and went inside the lab , leaving april alone . "Where are you guys going ?" she asked

"Just sit there and watch" Leo said "Don make us something really nice"

And with that , we went into the lab and readied ourselves .

( LEO )

We took a bag each after choosing and quarreling over which is whose . I took a bag filled with a dark blue v neck , a jeans , a boxer **(seriously !?) **and a black nike shoe . Raph with a black shirt outlined with red , a jeans , a boxer **(again** ?) , and a same black nike shoe . Mikey with a orange stripped polo shirt , a jeans , a boxer , and again , the same black nike shoe . Don , on the other hand , got a purplish t-shirt with a jeans , a boxer , and a somewhat better designed shoe . Wonder why .

"Should we wear them now ?" i asked

"Uuh ... Actually , i thought of a better plan" don said "Lets just do it in your own room"

We left the lab , followed by April's curious gaze as we walked to our rooms . Sensei was first , since he got his kimono on , Donnie just shot him with the thick pinkish smoke before closing the door . after a while , sensei came out not as a ratman but as a human known as hamato yoshi . Don made a quick celebration before went to Mikey's room . Our youngest brother went into his room and Don shot him with the gas , close his door and walked to the others room .

after raph's . It was my turn . I entered my room with the shopping bag with me and Donnie shot the gas at me . He closed the door with a click . My head started to hurt and my body was changing . I closed my eyes to ignore the pain until it subsided . After a horrible 5 minute , the pain was gone . I opened my eyes to see that my mask has fallen to my neck , my skin becoming somewhat cream , and i was stark naked . I quickly wore my clothes and shoes on before inspecting my own self in the mirror .

_not so bad huh ? _i thought to myself _don .. you sure know how to be smart _

I still have my muscles , my hair was black , my eyes was still deep blue and i had a , not meant to boast , handsome face . Also , my body seems to get a bit taller . Well.. to put it simply , i liked it . I walked out of my room and into the TV room where April was waiting and met my brothers as i walked out .

"Leo ?" Mikey said as he pointed to me

"Mikey ? Raph said as he pointed to a shorter blonde guy

"Raph ?" Don said to a black haired guy

"Don ?" i called to a brown haired guy .

After addressing ourselves , we made our way into the TV room and was greeted with April's somewhat shocked and flustered face . She looked like she was just labored fro the first time . "Is that you guys ?" She asked . We all nodded and master splinter came out after dressing a bit more better . "It seems Donatello really succeeded" he says .

we looked at each other until mikey grinned "So April , do you think Donnie looks good ?" he asked

Donnie practically went really deep red and was coughing like mad while pressing his now human knuckle into mikey's head . Surprisingly , April nodded "He looks good . And the clothes suit him just fine" she said . Donnie giggled and walked into his lab .

"He looks happy" I smiled

* * *

**A/N : new chapter ! wonder what my OCs name would be ... keep on tracks okay ? :3 reviews are received happily . *victory dance* **

**(^0^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Special thanks : **_

_**- not even the turtle : thank you for giving me a very encouraging reviews . I'll give it my best shot to perfect my writing . **_

_**- i love kittens too : thank you for your opinion . I am very happy to hear that ^^ **_

**disclaimer : i think its clear by now ... **

* * *

** to be humans **

chapter 3 : _Various Things in Mall_

( LEO )

Donnie worked on his lab after recovering from his shock . He and April spent most of the day inside the lab , coming out only for drinks and some fresh air , we knew how suffocating and cramped his lab is . On the other hand , the three of us talked about various human needs ... mostly money . Mikey said he wanted to work in the pizzeria , learning how to make pastas and pizzas . Raph doesn't really have any targeted occupation . More like , he doesn't have any fitting occupation . For starters , he can't spent a day without beating someone to a pulp . Second , the world knows how his temper is like . Third , he isn't smart , so something that requires excessive brain works won't suit him . Lastly , he is Raphael Hamato ! who knows what he'll does if he got a job .

Me you ask ? i'm fine with almost everything around . Sure , i'm not as smart as Donnie , but i know i'm not as stupid as my other two brothers . clerks ? cashier ? waiter ? bartender ? cooks ? no ! Mikey said my food is nothing but poison . Anyway , i'm sure that i can do most jobs without difficulty if i train myself .

The next topic is houses . Normal houses . We will certainly need one if we are about to live as a human . reasons are , sewers affect humans' health more than turtles , we are going to school , and many more things . Sure it would cost us so much to buy one , but there are other choices such as renting a house , apartment , dorms , etc .

Lastly , the most important topic , is school . Mikey keeps ranting about how fun it would be . friends , clubs , classes , school activities , field trip , camps , and most of all , the school match . we have to literally shuts his mouth with some cold pizza to make stop and have some good talks . Raph doesn't care about it . All he ever cared was kicking the butts of the bullies and bitches on the school . i face palmed . As if on cue , Donnie walked out of his lab , laptop in his hand and April following right behind . He sat next to me on the couch and settled his laptop in his lap before looking at us .

"did i miss something ?" he asked .

"We just talked a few things about our needs and mikey couldn't stop blabbering so we have to shut him with some pizza" i informed him .

"About those , as I've stated , we will all go to school . we will start three days from now with the surname Hamato . if someone asked you about our background , just tell him that master splinter is a japanese man who moved here and adopted us brothers . that clear ? okay . Don't tell anyone about our identity and don't show off . then about our birthdays .." he trailed .

"Isn't it the mutation day ?" mikey cuts in .

"Nope . Yours will be 16th October , Leo's will be 21st March , Raph's will be 6th May , and mine will be on 30th august ." he said

"Who's reference is that ?" Raph asked .

"mine and April's" he answered

Raph sighed . We left the birthday date topic , moving into the other's we have left from the previous talks since we lack any sense related about the fragile topic . Cloth styles was one of those topics . You know we turtles never wear any clothes , just our mask and gears , so we lack every common sense and style related to the matter . April have to teach us a lot about it , so taking the chances we have , we asked her to take us to one of Mikey's dreamland , the mall . he was bouncing again at the mention of the place .

"dudes ! we have to see every spots there !" he cheered

"yeah yeah . Just be keep your mouth to the minimum" i said , warning him .

We walked out of the lair , taking some trip along the sewer tunnels . After a good 10 minutes walk , we arrived at the familiar manhole cover . being a gentlemen we are , we let April climb up first . She opened the cover , climbed up and we followed right behind with Mikey being the past one to be up . we walked out of the alley and looked out to the streets . it was full of people ! the last time we get out at daylight was when rat king went rampant and the kraang's mass attack . Looking at it again , it really is crowded .

We walked awkwardly around the streets , passing some people as we walked . April giggled and turned at us . "You guys are too awkward . Just walk normally and mind nothing like me . You guys looked like you got grounded for a week you know ?" she said

We walked as normal as we can . After some minutes , we arrived at the gigantic mall in the middle of NYC . We stepped into the building , and entered through the automatic sliding door . We looked around , eyeing the countless shops and its properties . Clothes , food , furniture , gadgets , drinks , electronics , etc . Mikey jumped at almost everything , including the peoples there . Donnie gazed at the gadgets and electronics as if they were a pile of golds . Raph and me just walked casually with April who was dragging mikey on his feet . Donnie followed us short after .

We entered many shops to look for clothes , finding nothing to our liking , we decided to split up . Don and April gave us some money , i don't know where he get it but i decided to let the question off for now .

"get to that cafe once you finished" i said , pointing to a cafe at the corner .

( RAPH )

After splitting ways , i walked into a store specially selling clothes for men and some unisex clothing . I went through a set of clothes and decided to buy 3 red shirt , 2 black t-shirt , some jeans and pants , a red and black designed jacket , some boxers , and another pair of shoe . After trying them in the fitting room , i went to the cashier to pay when suddenly i bumped into someone .

"Ouch !" i yelped "watch it !"

"that's my line !"

I looked down to see a girl landing on her butt , she has long black hair which she lets down with nothing ,and her sharp bluish black eyes peered into me as she studied every bit and inch of me . She wears a brown shirt and a jeans by the way . She stood up after examining me and raised an eyebrow at the end of the minute . She sniffed at me . Yeah , i'm socked too but she really sniffed my smell with all the sniffing sound accompanying her action .

"you kinda smell like fish" she noted "funny"

She then walked away into the cashier who watched us with amusement . After she finished , i walked to the counter , trying to ignore the worker's constant giggles and paid the price before walking away from the store .

( DON )

I walked into some store and looked for anything nice with my favorite color , purple . luckily , some shops have it and i decided to but some of the clothes . In the end i bought many things . 2 purple shirt , 2 v necks , a t - shirt , 3 pair of jeans and a pair of pants , boxers , and another pair of shoes . I still have some of my money left , so i guess i could see the gadgets counter .

Then i wandered to the stores . I still have some time , seeing as Leo has a bad style in clothing .

( MIKEY )

"what should i buy ?" i hummed as i went through some clothes .

The shop clerk went to me kindly and asked what i need and helped me choose the clothes . i chose to buy an orange shirt with a "party" written in it . Another yellowish shirt with a small dinosaur printed in it , 3 orange and white T-shirts and some baggy jeans and pants . I also bought boxers and shoes . It was so much fun to shopping , I bid my thanks and good bye to the clerks and cashiers after paying my for the clothes .

"thank you all dudes !" i chirped as i walked off .

"take care" said one of the older clerks .

( LEO )

"April , i'm not sure to try all these" i whimpered .

April chose thousand sets of clothes and asked me to try them one by one and see which ones are the best . She knows that i have the worst style of clothing so she decided to teach me some of the knowledge of fashion .

"Of course ! I won't let you walk in public with some clothes that looks like nerd ! Even Donnie have some style ! Now get in there and don't waste your good look !" she ordered .

I went inside and tried one of the clothes . Suddenly , i can hear April chatting with someone outside . _is it donnie ?_ i thought . I decided to take a peek and saw a tall girl around Don's height talking to April while holding a bag of clothes . She was ... i hate to admit it ... breathtaking ! She is a beauty ! she has a long braided black hair , she looks like an Asian to me . Her hazel brown eyes seems to glow with her smile . I think I've fallen in love .

"so what do you do here ?" the girl asked

"I'm here to help my friend buy some clothes . He is going to enroll to our high school , so he needs some new clothes ." April laughed "come on ! you should join us and i will introduce you to him"

"okay . Seems interesting" she said

I quickly wore the clothes while trying to maintain my blood to flow down from my face , cuz i'm sure it was as red as tomato right now . Taking a deep breath , i shooed some thoughts about her . _she thinks i'm interesting _another thought ran through my head . I quickly pushed it back and maintain my composure the best i can . "You sure April ?" i asked

"Yeah ! quit asking and show me !" she said

I opened the door and showed her my clothes . I wear a hoodie gray vest over a dark blue shirt and a tight jeans . I tried to look shocked b the sight of another girl the best i could , you know i'm a bad liar right . April turned to her friend who looked just as shocked and giggled before tapping the girl in the shoulder to gain her attention . After the girl looked at her , she introduced me to her .

"Yuki , this is my friend Leonardo Hamato . Leo , this is Yuki Tachibana . She is one of my best friends ." she introduced "she moved to her cousin's house here in NYC from japan ." she added

"Hamato ?" the girl known as Yuki replied . "He is japanese ?"

"some parts" i said .

She stood up and walked to me before shoving her hands to me . "Tachibana Yuki desu . yoroshiku onegaishimasu ( my name is yuki tachibana . pleased to meet you )" she said .

I shook her hands and smiled "Reonarudo Hamato da . yoroshiku ( the name's leonardo hamato . pleasure to meet you )"

April eyed them , a hint of amusement present in her smile . She knew something interesting is going and i'm sure i'm related to it . i let go of Yuki's hand and walked back to the fitting room when i heard her voice again . sweet , loud and clear . "those clothes looks good on you"

i smirked and closed the door . boy .. i'm so happy .

* * *

**A/N : don't worry . i'll post the datas of the boys and my OCs . thank you for reviewing and i'm always open for more . adioos ! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : this one's dedicated for those who wish to know about the boys and OCs .

**disclaimer : i think its all clear by now .. **

* * *

1. Tachibana Yuki

- hair : long black hair , usually braided .

- eyes : hazel

- height : 5' 1"

- style : japanese soft spoken lady

- special trait : unlimited patience

2. Natalie Greenfield

- hair : shoulder length blonde hair with strikes of gold

- eyes : light green

- height : 4' 9"

- style : party girl

- special traits : living fun detector

3. May Morris

- hair : back length black hair

- eyes : bluish black

- height : 4' 9"

- style : ? ( possibly rebellious )

- special traits : killing glares and frequent snaps .

4. Leonardo Hamato

- hair : black

- eyes : deep blue

- height : 5' 4"

- style : calm and collected older brother

- special traits : emotionless face and unmatched silence

5. Raphael Hamato

- hair : black

- eyes : greenish

- height : 5' 5"

- style : bad boy

- special traits : overconfidence aura

6. Donatello Hamato

- hair : shades of brown

- eyes : reddish brown

- height : 5' 4"

- style : Mr. science

- special traits : ?

7. Michelangelo Hamato

- hair : blonde

- eyes : light blue

- height : 5' 2"

- style : prankster

- special traits : goofy grins

* * *

**A/N : not a real chapter ... just taking the chance to tell you all how they look like . the girls are my OCs and i want to make them struggle here and there for almost everything turtle related . how evil ... c^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : thank you for everyone that reads , follow , favs , and reviews . i love you guys ! 3

**disclaimer : i don't own TMNT . **

* * *

**To be humans **

Chapter 4 : _barber panic _

( DON )

Remember that yesterday , Leo mentioned that there are some delicate topic we turtles never known and experience . One of it as he have mentioned was clothes . The second one was hair styles. As turtles , we have no hair and thus we never combs , have any hair cuts , go to barber , let alone saloon , and the likes . Now , that we're human . We have hairs and other things we never have as mutant turtles ( nails , 5 fingers , hairs , backs , etc ) .

April decided to take us to one the girls sanctuary . The saloon . Leo insisted to go to the barbers but being a girl , April hates the place and forced us all to go to the shampoo-smelled building .

April made an appointment with the stylers the day before so we have a spot reserved . According to her , the saloon was exceptionally popular for their great cuts . The only flaw of that place was most of the workers are women and sissies . The ladies won't be so bad if they were a bit silent , but the sissies ? they're a total no-no .

We met up on the usual pizzeria . The one that mikey always call to buy pizzas . she took us through a set of buildings and blocks before ariving at a crowded colorful building . some girls were chattering outside and stopped when April and us arrived .

"its colorful" mikey mused

"it looks gross" leo muttered

"smells awfull" Raph said

I nodded . April stepped in and gestured for us to do so . We walked into the building while ignoring the annoying stares of the girls outside . The inside was no better , in fact its worse . There are sissies , talkative women , weird girls , sissies again , a group of old ladies , slutty girls , another sissies , etc . There are only a few men here . Hell , they look like dying here .

"lets just go somewhere else" leo suggested .

He turned on his heels and readied to take a step outside before his shoulder grabbed by a somewhat smooth but bulky hands . Again . its sissy .

"hello young boy." The sissy greeted ."anyway i could help you ?"

"they're with me tom . I made an appointment yesterday , didn't i ? now lets roll" she said , the sissy nodded .

Some girls and sissies walked to us and brought us to the back . They sat us on a set of weird chairs with sinks at the place where our heads should be . We placed our heads to the sink and winced when a shower of cold water hit our heads . Leo even yelped .

The workers poured the shampoos ontheir palms and started to massage our heads . We relaxed after some time and let them wash our hairs . Then they gave us some conditioner before washing it down with the water . after 5 minutes , we stepped out of the back . Some of the girls took us into the seats and put on a thin cloth around our bodies and clipped it at our necks . I heard Raph growling to the sissy who accompanied him .

"its okay raph . its to keep our bodies clean from the hair ." Leo assured .

"fine" he growled .

He sat back down and let the sissy do her jobs . After the preparations ready , they stopped mid-tracks and looked at us questioningly . "how would you like your hair ?" they asked

We looked at each other , confused and feeling a bit clueless . April walked to them with a magazine on hand and showed the girls and sissies some pages we cant really see . They nodded , smirked and looked to us with scissors ready . They started to cut our hairs . Strands and locks of our hair fell to our shoulder and onto the ground . Mikey winced every now and then , Leo keeps his face stony and Raph was half asleep out of boredom .

After the whole process was done , my hair was ear-length and combed down to cover some parts of my forehead . Mikey was combed to the side and some of his hairs was hanging above his forehead . Raph's was made kinda spiky to the front . Leo was styled down and combed to the front , making his eyes slightly touched by his hair .

"perfect !" said one of the girls "you guys look like princes from fairy land"

"we're not fairies !" raph growled .

"sure whatever you want candy boy" the sissy replied , walking away .

We stood up and walked to April who paid our cuts and then left . Annoyingly , almost each girls in street seems to land their gazes at us , whispering , chattering , giggling , and some even drooling . Yuck ! We went back to the lair to spend the rest of the day . Once we get there , we decided its best to rest and chat over things again . April decided to join us since the topic was school related and by the way she owe us a story about Leo's possible crush at the moment .

"come on April ! tell us !" Mikey pleaded with his infamous puppy dog eyes .

"how about it Leo ?" she asked playfully .

Leo slightly blushed and shook his head . he clearly was embarrassed about this . Leo is especially awkward with Love , having a trauma because of his previous and first crush in his live , Karai . Maybe , just maybe , he is scared that we won't agree with his choice . Poor guy . But of course , April doesn't seem to care and continued with some teasing .

"Aww ... you guys should see it . They're grinning to each other while looking at each other's eyes !" she mused . "Leo blushed so red when yuki praised him about his clothing , which is my choice by the way !" she said before boasting her sense of style .

Mikey and Raph smirked an evil grin , i'm sure they will join forces and tease Leo until he begs him to stop . April really brought some bad matters up . Leo decided to leave the topic and changed into another one .

"Enough about it . Don , if we're human , how can we go on patrol ? the foot will know about this ." i said

"Do you think i haven't think that far ? I have made the a special mutagen to give us back our mutant form . it will just be a bit painful , but I've made sure that it doesn't have any side effect so its a save use chemicals ." he said .

"great" Raph laughed . "i can still beat the crap out of them"

"only on weekend" Leo added

"what !? why ?" Raph asked

"we have schools hothead . We need rest for studies and our training" he said again and obtained an exasperated sigh . "Then about jobs and house . we will look for them tomorrow . Now we should rest , we have patrol tonight ."

With that , April excused herself from the lair in attempt to let us rest .

* * *

**A/N : i hate my laptop ! i had to write this one twice because of it =.=". this one's kinda short . i'll try better next time . i was wondering if my story progress way too slow because of the many details i put ... give your opinions okay ? -thanks- **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : thanks for the reviews . glad to hear you guys liked it .

**disclaimer : TMNT isn't mine . **

* * *

"we have schools hothead . We need rest for studies and our training" he said again and obtained an exasperated sigh . "Then about jobs and house . we will look for them tomorrow . Now we should rest , we have patrol tonight ."

With that , April excused herself from the lair in attempt to let us rest .

* * *

to be humans

**chapter 5 **: entrance to high school .

( MIKEY )

Yesterday was completely fun . I don't think the others agree with me but at least i'm okay with it . We searched for jobs with April in the morning right after training . I went to the Pizzeria near the manhole cover , Leo went to any place with a wanted poster in it , Raph , Don , and April went to see if there's any apartment that was cheap and big enough for the five of us . In short , me and Leo was the only two that decided to get jobs aside from master Splinter .

After arriving to the pizzeria , i nonchalantly stepped in , not caring the close sign hanging on the door . The workers glared at me , one of them was the guy that Raphie scared on our first night top side . I smiled sweetly to them .

"Can't you read we're still closed ?" asked the manager .

"But i'm not here to buy pizza ." i retorted .

"then for what ?" he asked .

"i'm searching for job" i answered .

I gave him a pile of folder that April gave me before . It was filled with tons of paper i don't know what , the guy read it one by one and tears started to well up in his eyes . He shoved the folder back to my hand and shook it whit his . He smiled a proud smile and tears starting to rain down his cheeks . What was this all about ?

"i don't know you have such a burden !" he said . "you can work here son !" said the guy again as he wiped his tears .

i smiled and nodded happily . he gave me the schedule of my shift for work and the time when i would be paid . i then excused myself and got out of the store , silently looking at the crying manager . Feeling curious , i opened the file and read the papers out carefully . Realization hit me after i read the papers . it was a story about master splinter as a sickly old man and us brothers whom he adopted .

_how cunning_ i thought to myself . _good one April . _i silently gave a thumbs up .

When i get back , Leo was already in the manhole , waiting for us . He told me he got a job as a cashier in a certain supermarket downtown . The method he use to get the job was unknown but I'm sure he used something crazy . Donnie and the others came slowly after . They found an abandoned house which was sold at cheap price , so they booked it . It seems we will still be living down there for a while . Well , enough about that . Today's the first day in school ! I hardly got any sleep last night because of my pumped excitement .

"i can't believe we will be going to school !" i cheered .

"Me too . It was thanks to you and Donnie" Leo replied sternly as he sipped his tea .

"why me too ?" i asked

"why him too ?" Don asked

"cause you asked don to do it . if not , Don will not have any idea to do so" leo said ."furthermore you're the one who gave him the supplies in the first place , aren't you ?" he added

"sorry Leo ... You're not mad ?" i asked

"i am , but who am i to complain for this chance ?" he said with a smile .

Not long after , Raph and Sensei came into the kitchen and joined us with our breakfast . We talked about the plans we have made to sensei and let him give us his opinion . After we finished our breakfast , we took our bag which April gave us as presents , and walked out of the lair .

"bye sensei !" we waved at him .

"take care my sons , watch out for bullies and have fun" he said

"we will"

then we rushed to the manhole cover .

* * *

We meet up with April in the alley and walked together , she said that it was best to avoid the school bus on your first day since it will be a living nightmare . We kinda feel bad at her for making her walk with us , but she doesn't mind it so we shrug it as well . after a whole 20 minutes of walk , we arrived here in the school building . It was large , crowds of student filled the gate and bus' stops by many times . some students make up a gang and the others be a loner .

some of this loner , however , catch my brother's eye .

Leo jumped on his feet , his smile crept up his face from ear to ear at the sight of a braided Asian girl . she walked gracefully with a small smile plastered on her face . Leo almost dashed to her if Donnie didn't grab him by the shoulder and drag him with us . we walked together inside the school building , passing people who stares at us and April . whispering something about a new kid and all .

We arrived at the Administration room and April left us there . We told the lady everything before she gave us our schedules kindly , things we need , maps , and everything about the school building . "enjoy your day boys" she waved as we got out of the room .

The bell rang , signaling the start of our studies . We quickly checked through the schedules .

"I have art first" Leo said

"Me too" i agreed

"history" Don sighed

"English" Raph said .

I walked with Leo to look for the art class , Don and Raph moved alone to their own directions while scanning through the maps . After a long search through two floors , we found the room with an Art sign hanging right above it . We opened the door , looking at the complete chaos inside the class , paper planes flying from side to side , cheers , bundle of papers thrown dramatically above the class and so many others . we walked inside the glass gaining most of the attention we don't really need . I sat down with Leo in the back row and waited for the teacher to come .

After a long silence of waiting , someone dared to ask us something . More like ordering i think

"hey ! would the two of you introduce yourself ? the teacher's always late so just start !" a guy in the front most said to us .

i looked at Leo , doubting everything . He smiled gently before pushing me to stand up and gestured for me to start before him . "Go ahead lil' bro" he smirked .

"Um ... Michelangelo Hamato . My brothers call me Mikey ." i introduced before sitting down . The silence was killing me . Most of the people , especially the girls , stared at me like i was some kind of monster . Well , i am actually .

"You with the blue T-shirt ?" asked a girl in front line .

Leo sighed and stood up . Taking a deep breath as some of the girls began to look up yet again . "Leonardo hamato . Leo for short ." he said and sat down once again .

"is that it ? hobby ? birthdays ? family ? girlfriend ? none ? that's boring dude" another guy said .

The teacher seems to be taking his time leisurely . Leo was starting to get annoyed of the constant stares of the girls . He was about to snap when suddenly the door burst and came in a man in afro . The whole class smiled and giggled .

"did you guys see their tense face ?" the teacher asked . "that's hilarious"

We are at lost to whats going on . Even Leo who's smart enough can't really process the thing here . After the laughter died down , the teacher and the whole class gave us an explanation about the whole stare contest thing . It appears they somehow knew about our enrollment to the school and decided to gave us a small joke to less our tension .

I laughed , even Leo giggled . We spent most of the class chatting with the other students . Here i see that Leo and me were gaining some popularity especially from some girls . We're very lucky to get a good class for our first day and period , i hope the other was the same .

* * *

( DON )

The whole class was tense .

I sat in the back row with April to make me less tense , but the aura the students gave me here keeps make me straight as hell . what in the world is wrong with this class . The teacher was muscular , but nothing of it . He looks in fact calm and collected .

"what's with the class ?" i asked

"the teacher that teach history is a killer one . if you pull anything funny he will make a detention class just for you ." April warned .

i gulped . Oh god , why do i deserve this class for my first day ?

* * *

( RAPH )

I sat in the class while trying to ignore the girls pestering me . They keeps on crowding and crowding on me , asking about my type of girl . Heck why do they care so much about it . I clutched my hand and was ready to bang the table but someone does it before me . 2 girls with black hair was standing behind the crowd of these slutty girls , one was really familiar to me , and behind her ... wait , April ?!

"don't you girls have other classes ?" the braided girl asked calmly , she reminds me of fearless somehow

"Yeah . What of it ?" they asked

"then leave" she said

"what if we don't .."

_BANG ! _

The table was slammed and ... cracked . The shorter girl behind the braided girl glared with cold stares . I felt goosebumps crept up my spin as she threatened them to leave without any words . After a whole 5 minute of debate from the girls , they decided to left before getting slammed by those hands . They muttered something about Japanese bitches and delinquent girl . After they left , the class set their attention away from us and left us alone .

"its the guy who smelled like fish , huh ?" the shorter girl asked . she got elbowed by the braided girl and gave her a huush .

She gave a hand to me and introduced herself as Tachibana Yuki . I smirked just like April . _so this is the girl ?_ i asked myself

the shorter girl slapped my hand away from Yuki's with the same killing glares telling me not to think anything funny about the girl .

"may you shouldn't be so rude to somebody you have just met" yuki said

"whatever . My name's May Morris . Call me May" she said .

"Raphael Hamato . Raph for short" i said

"Hamato ? you're ..." she trailed "Leonardo's brother ?"

i nodded . This is really interesting . _hehehe_ i laughed inwardly . _i will make sure he blushed a lot today ._

* * *

**A/N : i wonder if this one was long enough . tell me how you think about it okay ? keep on track ! i'm coming with a better material next time . if its possible , i will update everyday . **** \(^.^)/**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : OMG ! 9 reviews ! i wonder if i'm improving better ? but seriously guys ... thanks so much for the supports ! *giggle*

**disclaimer : TMNT isn't mine , never will , and ... lets just get started ! **

* * *

"Hamato ? you're ..." she trailed "Leonardo's brother ?"

i nodded . This is really interesting . _hehehe_ i laughed inwardly . _i will make sure he blushed a lot today . _

* * *

**to be humans**

chapter 6 : _Raph teases Leo about Yuki . _

( MIKEY )

Lunch break ! The holy time inside the high school building which was started by a glorious triumphant rang of the bell . Shell ... i think spending long time in the art class have given me a somewhat poetic side . We ( Leo and me ) got a couple of nice friends in the art class and some fans swarming over us , mainly on Leo though . Not that i care about it , Leo looks frustrated with the noise around him . Question here question there .. yadda yadda da da da ! In the end , he uses me as some kind of shield against them and left the scene as soon as the bell rang .

He groaned as we walked down the hall to our lockers . We put the books inside it as soon as we get there , close it , lock it back , and left for the canteen . Still using the map as our guide . We looked like we were vacationing with the map and all the sightseeing .

We arrived at the said place short after , well .. not so short to be sure . We have to round up the school only to realize that we have passed the canteen four times despite its crowded atmosphere and food smells . Humans nose really is weak . If we were our usual self , i'm sure we can smell the place as fast as we walked here .

We stepped inside , earning a few grin from the groups of people that looked at us as if we were some kind of an object of interest . Especially the cheerleaders' table which was full of tall slutty blondes . they looked at Leo and me whispering how cute looking i am and how stunning Leo is . If it was HER _,_ i think i would have blushed by then , but hearing it from those girls make me feel a bit sad to be cute . This must be what don says as "people's perspective" .

_thud _

I bumped into Leo's board back as he halted at his tracks , eyes went all heart-like and smiling like it was the best day he had . Concerned , i shook his shoulder lightly , he broke up from his trance and looked at me with silly eyes . "what ?"

"you ... are grinning and your eyes went like heart dude !" i said .

"look there ." he pointed to a table .

The table he pointed was located in the back and corner , not really strategist , but really concealed and seems private . There sat April , Don , Raph , and two girls we have never seen . Correction ... i have never seen .

Leo chirped happily and jumped over in a small hops . I quickly followed behind him . As soon as we get there , Leo put his not-so-good-poker face , acting as if he never realize the two new girls were there from the very beginning . That doesn't really work on April and Raph who was grinning evilly at him , ready to launch missiles of teasing to him at any given moment . Don was slumping with his drink , clearly bored as he mumbled "here comes the love bird"

"Oh ... hey Yuki !" he greeted .

"Good day to you , Leonardo" she greeted ever so politely .

Leo shuddered at the mention of his full name . he sighed "Please call me Leo"

"Okay" the girl known as Yuki replied . "Oh right ! This is my cousin , May . May , this is Leo . The one i told you about yesterday"she said to the shorter girl beside her .

"May"

"Leo" he greeted "you know my brothers ?"

"Yeah . And he must be Michelangelo behind you right ?" she guessed

i nodded , guessing that one of them has told her and then we sat there together to eat .

* * *

( RAPH )

Leo sat beside me . Bad decision . I knew he was bad around a girl in normal term , it will be worst if he liked the subject of matter . For example , Karai . He got all shy and fidgety at mention of her name and quickly excuse himself to get out of the topic . Now look , he is fidgeting under the table as he sat just right across the Japanese lady he has set his heart on . Yuki Tachibana , otherwise known as the Japanese freak .

I don't know why and i wished not to know about why every girls in this school , except April , was on a bad term with her . She is fun . Pretty for sure ( if Leo knows about this , i'm sure he will decapitate me ) and furthermore she's one hell of a smart and kind lady . Also , her 'cousin' , May , was very protective of her. she was ready to kill the english teacher AKA bastard when he tried to make a jock out of her slight mistake in reading . Of course , the teacher apologized right away .

Forget about those ! i will make Leo feel embarrassed for dear live .

"hey" i whispered to him "which one is cuter , Yuki or May ?"

"Yuki" he replied

the said girl rose her head up and looked to him straight to the eye "did you say something ?"

Leo went red and began to stutter up . I chuckled at him , so do Mikey and April . Don was trying his best not to laugh at poor Leo and may seems confused and won't bother to think about it .

"i-it's nothing !" he said and covered his face .

"oh ... Okay" she replied and continued with her lunch .

Now it was April's turn to make him even crazier . She leaned closer to Leo and whispered something i can't hear . But it was something that must be very embarrassing to our dense and shy older brother since he was starting to pant and blush even crazier . After a while , i can here Leo said something .

"Yuki is of course cuter !" he said .

"My thank you"

he tensed , realized that he said those line louder than what he needed . in his front he saw the cute giggles from Yuki but from the said girl's side , i believe hell awaits . may shot angry daggers at him . her bluish black eyes gave him the look that says "i will fucking chop you if you dare to lay a hand on her " and Leo tensed again before excused himself from the table , accompanied by a sighing Donnie . we looked at each other , holding our laughs as hard as possible or else the other two will realize the petty secret we have .

Yuki looked at April and me . "is he always like that ?"

_so innocent _i giggled "sometimes at special topics" i said

She nodded in understanding . Hopefully , May will let this one off the bat . Or if not , he will be killed and hated for who knows how long . Oh ! lets think how he'll punish us today for making fun of him in front of his dear princess ... Whips ? Beatings ? Silence ? it will be fun to see him lose control once in a while . It has been a subject of interest for me and Mikey who loves to see the epic face he made when his temper flares up . With a price of course .

* * *

**A/N : did i do this good ? anyway this is the chapter . i know its kinda ... fluffy for some reason but believe me the action is coming near . i was planning to make a turn of events along the whole master plan . enjoy and please leave review ! :3 **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : busy week but a certain holiday is coming so i guess this would progress faster ! Thanks for those who supported , read , favs , reviews , and follows .

**disclaimer : TMNT doesn't belong to me . **

* * *

She nodded in understanding . Hopefully , May will let this one off the bat . Or if not , he will be killed and hated for who knows how long . Oh ! lets think how he'll punish us today for making fun of him in front of his dear princess ... Whips ? Beatings ? Silence ? it will be fun to see him lose control once in a while . It has been a subject of interest for me and Mikey who loves to see the epic face he made when his temper flares up . With a price of course .

* * *

**to be humans **

chapter 7 : _alliance between the evils _

( DON )

As soon as we get home , Leo bursts into a ticking time bomb . He yelled at Raph and Mikey for causing him such an unfitting embarrassment , then to me for not stopping them and to April for actually participating in it . The scolding went on for hours . he tortured us with a traditional Japanese punishment , sitting in tatami position while bearing some brick stones on our lap without moving for 2 hours . When Mikey fidgeted , he smacked him in the head . Given out position and Leo's temper , it won't be a good thing to disobey him .

The torture stopped when sensei came in . He asked Leo to forgive us and make us apologize to him . Raph , Mikey , and April mind nothing of it . Me ? Of course i mind ! Cuz' i did no fucking thing to him !

We walked back and forth around the lair to release our hurting thighs and ankles from the torture . Leo was still in a bad mood so he spend his day mostly locked up in his room and meditating alone until the time when he needs to go for his work until the night , the same goes for Mikey .

They came back around midnight , getting ready to mutate back to our original form and went busting some kraang , purple dragons , or the foot . Hopefully without meeting Karai , or his damned father , Shredder . We went topside through the usual manhole and climbed into the rooftop of a building using the emergency stairs . As soon as we get there , we begin to jump from one rooftop to the other , scanning the city to see a beating doll walking around , a bit twisted , but hey ! Its cool .

* * *

( Normal POV )

That same evening , shredder was having his usual hard time . He makes thousand plans to catch the turtles who evaded him as good as their father . Seeing that his ninjas are weak , he became nothing than an angry armored pile of meat ... and muscles and blades . he ordered his two most or maybe better servants , fishface and dogpound , previously known as Xever and Bradford , to carch and attack the four brothers . Sometimes going as far as to send Karai to off them herself .

"This is bullshit !" he shouted to one of his ninjas "Why can't you people go and catch the damn turtles ! you're all useless pieces of shits !" he roared in his anger .

Once again after sending the ninjas out , he was planning to take the four brothers alone before getting stopped by unknown forces . Mysterious and menacing . Strong yet calm . Furious but pleasurable . Ghastly and frightening . The presence he felt was nothing more than a gust of breeze , but felt as heavy as a storm wind .

hissing sound came out of nowhere , hitting the evil ninja with sudden fear .

"who's there !?" he asked

Hisses was the only sound he could hear until a loud chuckle roared into his ear . "Nobody" the voice said "just a certain passerby who happened to hear your agonizingly loud anger"

"Don't joke with me ! I'm the frightening Shredder !" he threatened , retracting his blades from his armor .

"Oh ? To the introduction already ?" the voice asked still can't be seen .

"you .." Shredder growled

"me what ? you gonna slice a **thought **?" the voice asked

"thought ?" Shredder asked

"Yes i am a thought . I am not strong enough to show myself right now . That's why i will offer you a help to catch these turtles if you get me **blood of the priestess and the warriors **. how do you think ?" the voice offered , identifiable giggles present in his voice .

"What help might you offer ?" the shredder asked .

"strength" he answered "Believe it or not , i am no human . Give me my sacrifice so i can go out"

Shredder smirked in his armor , then following the phantom voice in a fit of evil hysterical laughter , echoing throughout the building and haunted the whole night . Unknown to him ... the voice was ... madly amused .

* * *

( LEO )

Its been a while since the last time we get the chance to beat the fish and dog duo . A sashimi and reminder of Hachiko , only a bit monstrous and the fish's got a mechanical leg to boot him up on ground . The foot ninjas ambushed us just when we're ready to be home . Luckily , they weren't much of a trouble to deal with . Fishface and dogpound ( as Mikey called them ) was much more of a big shot for us . They put up quite the fight but seeing as we're the best and strongest turtles in NYC , they still lose .

We let them flee for conservation objectives

We decided to call it a day and went back to the lair . We walked to the lair like zombies and slumped down on the hard floor once we get there . Me in the lowest layer , Donnie the second , Raph third , and Mikey the upmost one . Then i drifted out to the warm embrace of sleep .

* * *

I shifted under the destructive weight pinning me down with the help of gravity . I opened my eyes to see my three younger brother , still as turtles , sleeping atop me , snoring heavily as if i'm a comfortable bed . I turned my head , looking to the clock to see it was showing 7.34 , slowly changing into 7.35 . i panicked and without second thoughts , pushed my lil' bros aside from my body , waking them in the process near the end or in the end . They groaned as their heads met the ground .

"what the shell leo !" Raph yelled

"its 7.35 guys ! get your ass up and clean yourself ! school will be starting !" i said .

we began rushing and dashing around to the bathroom , cleaning ourselves , picking our stuffs before turning human . we wore our clothes and dashed out to the kitchen , greeting sensei , took a bread and dashed again out of the lair . We climbed the stairs up and get out of the sewers . we took our shortcuts to the school using the rooftops . We jumped from one to the other , almost falling but still succeeded .

We made it just in time with the bell . Today we were having most of the classes together , unlike yesterday and it was by far was the most pleasant one . the first period was science . Donnie's favorite class . We were going to discuss something about animal toxins and their reactions to blood until someone practically bang the door and dashed in , ignoring the teacher's loud yells .

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair , a camera hanging on her shoulder and notes walked over to us . Mikey fell silent from his rambling about marijuana

"Mind having an interview ?"

"excuse me ... are you talking to us ?" i asked

She nodded and grabbed me by the hand , i grabbed Raph , Raph grabbed Donnie and he grabbed Mikey . Making a chain reaction of pulling , surprisingly , the girl was strong enough to pull the four of us . She dragged us on our feet and threw us into a room with four 4 seat in the middle and a seat in front . She gestured for us to sit , so we did . She sat down and prepared her stuffs .

"Hamato brothers right ?" she asked

_she called us here and guessed our identity !? _i thought "yeah"

"I'm the school's reporter and i want to interview you guys" she said "i'm Natalie greenfield by the way"

"leo"

"Raph"

"Don"

"m-mikey"

"did you just stutter ?"

"shut it !"

and here goes the long interview about popularities and all other unimportant things .

* * *

**A/N : a bit out of topic at the end . Keep on track to see Mikey's **HER **that he mentioned in the previous chapter okay ... favs , follow , and reviews will be gladly accepted . :3**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : Ay ! Hello everyone . I'm sorry for not updating yesterday . I got stuck on my art project + my laptop was grounded by my parents ... Eh ! but now i'm okay . On with the chapters !

**Disclaimer** **: you know about this one . **

* * *

"did you just stutter ?"

"shut it !"

and here goes the long interview about popularities and all other unimportant things

* * *

**to be humans **

chapter 8 : _foots in the dance stage . part 1 - the turtles invite their princess - _

( RAPH )

I was very grateful to escape from the boring class and its content , but this isn't getting any better . This eccentric hyperactive girl , Natalie Greenfield , who introduced herself as the school's reporter was talking to us , mostly Mikey about stuff i can't even understand . Going from Cosplay , Horror comics and aliens , ghosts , weird costumes , things that can't be described by normal peoples , and kinds of food . They have a tons of thing in common .

Leo almost fell asleep , Don was taking the chance to finish his weird science equation that again , i can't understand . Me , being the only one without any significant activities decided to take my leave . I got up of my chair and started to walk to the door when the hem of my red shirt was pulled back with quite strength . I looked back to see Natalie holding it , then glared .

"Let go . I better go back to class" i growled

I silently heard the cheers and happy giggles from Donnie who was now shaking Leo while repeating 'Raph was interested to study' and the other turtle simply yawned and replied with a 'doomsday is near Don' . I rolled my eyes .

"I am not finished yet" said Natalie

"how can you finish if you're just chatting with Mikey over there !?" i asked in a small split of outburst while pointing to mikey who played his chair as if it was some wooden horse .

"You have a point ." she says while nodding in acknowledgement

"of course i do" i sighed .

"Fine . I'll make this fast" she said and pulled me back to my sit . Then she went back to hers and cleared her throat "Alright , chitty chatty is over . Lets have the real interview ." she said as she pulled out her notebook out of nowhere . she opened it and flipped a few pages before looking back to us , all in our serious mood .

"A question for Raphael . Are you single ? Have you set your eyes on someone ? and what kind of girls do you like the most ?" she dictated from her book and looked to me afterwards "your answer ?"

"I'm single obviously . I haven't set my eyes to anyone , and i like strong girls ." i said calmly . she scribbled on her note before turning another page .

"Next question is for Michelangelo . Mike you're so easy to make friends can you give some tips ?" she dictated again . "an also , did you realize that you and your brothers are the most popular people at the time ?"

Mikey smiled "i'm trying to be fun and always smiling , and i don't think we're that popular right ?" he answered and looked at us .

"Yea . If popular means to be looked by every girls as if you're a fucking pizza to be mauled then we're ." i said sarcastically before grinning .

Natalie rolled her eyes while mumbling something like silly or foolish . She picked up another page and looked at the remaining two turtles who shared a bored look . "A question for both Leonardo and Donatello . You guys weirdly looked very close . Are you somehow shared a secret relationship ?"

"what do you mean by -"

Leo began but was immediately gagged by Donnie who looked kind of disgusted at something . He stood up and said "Shell no ! we have somebody we liked ! right Leo ?" he asked to gain some support .

"Shell ?" Natalie raised an eyebrow "by the way , i'm interested . Who is it that you two liked ?" she asked

_Girls_ i rolled my eyes .

The two shook their heads with a glare that says the information was off limit , despite the constant begs of the said girl . She sighed and opened another page . "The last question for all of you . Will you go to the party ? did you guys have any partner ?" she dictated , maybe for the last time .

"what party ?" Leo asked .

"Are you guys some kind of hermit ? there will be a party tonight . A Halloween dance party . The requirements are costume and a partner ." she informed .

"We will go . We have someone to be with !" Leo and Donnie replied almost together

"Will go . No partner ." i replied casually

"Party !" Mikey screamed happily , his baby blue eyes shining with excitement .

She scribbled again and finally let us out of the room . By the time we're out , it was almost the first break . Weird , i thought we're not that long inside the damn room . Not that i mind it , we lost 3 periods ! Who cares ? The only problem is to make no one sees us . Eh ? we're ninjas right ? Hiding is one of our specialty . I hummed cheerfully .

* * *

**Lunch Break **

We walked into the cafeteria , as usual , it was crowded with sea of students . We looked around , holding our tray , and sees if there's any empty table . We love private .

That's when we realized that most of the student , specifically girls started to scream in excitement . one of them shouted to the others about the school's new wall magazine being published right now . Because of that , the tables were almost empty . Only the guys and some uncaring girls who stayed in their places .

We decided to hold the eating banquet and look at what was going on .

You know the look of a five year old child after seeing the Chucky doll or got spooked because of Jack in the box ? Well , our emotions are much or less the same as them . It appears , Natalie was a quick writer and editor , who worked and managed to finish the wall magazine containing those interview things . Some are even Made up . The girls cheered each five second . Why ? That damn reporter took a snapshot at us with a hidden camera . Man , she's a spy .

"hey guys !"

We turned around to see April and the gangs . May and Yuki lined altogether .

"hey girls" we greeted together .

We walked back to the cafeteria and took one of the many empty seats and settled there . we ate our lunch while chatting about natalie greenfield . Apparently , she was known as the greatest Paparazzi in the school , a perfect spy , and sometimes even a weird stalker . However , she has her good sides too . She was the event organizer of the school , this too was her plan . April predicted that she was using us as some kind of bait for the students and mostly girls to come to the ridiculous party .

Long story shorts ... She is a fox in a rabbit's clothing .

"By the way April" Donnie started "have you got a partner for the dance party ?"

"No . Why ?" she asked . Trying to sound innocent despite knowing her epic fail .

"Oh come on .. " Donnie whined "you know what i mean . Do you want to come with me ?" he asked

"Seriously ? of course !" She said . "Oh lee-o .. you should ask her now you know" she suggested .

He went so deep red and coughed . He fidgeted and took another sip from his drink . We grinned at him , expecting him to be coughing and scrambling away at the idea . But , shockingly , he didn't . He gently put down his drink and well ... stumbling on each sentence in every thing he was going to say .

"y-yuki" he called .

"mmh ? what is it ?" she asked as she pulled her head up .

"uh .. umm ... would you like to go with me to the dance party ?" he asked shyly .

"sure" she answered after a long pause , possibly for consideration .

He made a happy smile the entire day . Even giving replies to Mikey's annoying drabbles about cartoons . What's left is me finding someone to go with . Mikey will get someone too i guess ? he always brings someone unexpected for events like this .

* * *

( NORMAL POV )

Shredder lined his underlings in his office , excluding Karai , fishface and dogpound since the three were out doing some business . He gladly carved markings on his soldiers' body . Blood trickled down their suits , turning it soaking red . Even if they whimper in pain , shredder didn't stop his work .

He made the carvings of an eight headed snake gliding over a sphere . After all of his workers done carved , he began chanting . A word nobody can understand . Vivid and threatening .

He finished shortly after . "tonight . We'll feast upon the turtles" he said

the foot ninjas roared triumphantly .

unknown to them , somewhere in the shadows ... a pair of gleaming red eyes was sparking with amusement , watching them intently , missing no details from the situation

"Interesting indeed" the voice chuckled "then i shall feast on you all . Soon ."

* * *

**A/N : pretty interesting for me . oh ! thanks for the reviews and i'm always open for more . Fav , Follows N of course read and review . keep reading guys ! \(^.^)/**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : You know what ? I'm very excited about this one chapter . Why ? Cuz' the action is finally here ! enjoy the story .

**Disclaimer : TMNT isn't mine , of course . Duh ! **

* * *

**to be humans**

chapter 9 : _foots in the dance stage . part 2 - ambush - _

( LEO )

"Just go get her Raph !" we cheered

Ever since the first day in the school , i knew that my hothead brother has always - consciously or not - taking a glance for the brutal girl , May . The two shared many similar traits . Strong , hotheaded , sometimes a bit rude , loves to hit someone if not something , etc . Encouraging him to take her to the dance party was no easy for us all not to mention he was very persistent , or should i say a stone head . Nevertheless , we do take some pleasure from teasing him about the party , for you know , Raph never has any interest in girls .

Mikey was no exception . Me and Don asked him to ask someone , certainly not from the cheerleaders , to the party . He , however just smiled and says that when the time comes , someone will get to him. Seriously ? Do you think this is the Era of those princess in shiny gown and a prince in white horse running around the town spreading roses ? Shell no ! Being a stubborn turtle , like all of us , he keeps on his word and told us to see it later .

Oh well whatever he wants then . We decided to ask for sensei's permission , luckily he gave it . He says that we need to experience human life to the fullest , how very kind of him . So , now , me and Don were going through the thousand stores of costumes for Halloween . Vampires , werewolves , fairies , silly weird things unknown to me , pirates , thieves , zombie stuffs , mummies , were-cat , demon , angel , etc . We tried almost every single thing here . None made me feel pleased and so do Donnie . We really wanted to make the girls impressed with our costumes .

"Is there any other ?" i asked the clerk

the older man smiled from ear to ear "Is it for a dance party ?"

Me and Donnie silently nodded with some awkward smiles . We seems kinda OOC from the teens nowadays . You know being confined and lived your whole 16 year old live in the sewer can take its toll on many things . This being one of them . The old man went to the backdoor and took 2 large box for us . He shoved the thing to our hands and pushed us into the fitting room to put on the costume he picked for us . Do you know what the costume is ?

Its a black tuxedo , a white formal t-shirt underneath it , a black tie , and specially for me ; a black Venetian mask . Classic and mysterious .

I put the costume on myself , feeling the soft material pressed against my skin . After buttoning up the t-shirt , i put on the tuxedo and coiled the tie on my neck , then moving on to wear the white gloves in my hand . Then wore the classic black themed mask on my face . I heaved a big sigh and stepped out of the fitting room . fist thing i saw once out of the confined room was Donnie , complete with his butler-like suit . He bowed to me with a mock butler act .

"Nice outfit" he said

"the same goes to you" i said .

* * *

( MAY )

"Oh come on Yuki ! you can't possibly wear a yukata on Halloween dance party !?" i whined , mostly warned .

Yuki , being a stubborn girl she is , still holding her tough decision with her pink flowery yukata . Annoyed , I pulled her out of her room and threw her Yukata off her grab . By minute , we are already outside our apartment . We took a taxi and get into the nearest costume store and shops selling makeups . I may not be girly but i know how to be a girl . Its just not my style . I gave her some costumes to wear . Starting from a fairy costume , angels , bikini , nurse , sadist girl , Vampire girl , etc . Finally , i found a good one for her . I gave the costume i have chosen to her and pushed her into the fitting room .

I waited

waited .

and waited .

suddenly a soft word came out of the fitting room . "You sure about this May ? I don't want to look funny in front of Leo" she says

Perhaps Out of annoyance or impatience , i pulled the curtain that covers her figure , revealing her form . She wore it , the dress i gave her . A white sleeveless dress with a small amount of flower decorating the chest and a moon hair clip with the same white flower crowning it . She looks ... like a queen ? who knows , but she's stunning . Perfectly suited for that bastard . I heaved a sigh and gave her a mirror to look at herself and guess what ? She looked just as shocked as me ! We laughed together an walked into the counter .

After paying the costume , we walked on the stores around , too bored to go home . That's when we saw them . Two of the Hamato brothers , Leo and Don , trying their suit like costumes .

"He is stunning" Yuki whispered

"You think so ?" i asked .

"Of course , almost every girls want to be his girlfriend" she replied to me

"I don't know , Yuki . There's just something odd about them . I can feel it" i said in hissing like voice .

"That doesnt change the fact that they're all good brothers" she says "end of discussion"

* * *

**20.00 P.M **

**School dance floor , Halloween dance party . **

( MIKEY )

The room was extremely dark , being lighted only by disco flash light and other kinds of dim lighted equipment . The room itself was no more than that of a disco dance room , smells like perfume and various foods as well as drinks . The music which was played loudly by the DJ was roaring in the room . The perfect interpretations of Party and Wild . How did this fun party be associated by the holiday known to make children quivering on their beds are still unknown , but whatever it is , i'm gonna enjoy this .

My bros have gone on their own separate ways . You know , Don looking for April and Leo looking for Yuki . I don't know if Raph really is going to ask May to go dance with him or if she was even here or not . But one thing for sure , She is late . Lucky for me , i don't want my brother to know that i am here with her as a partner for dance to night .

I continued to look around , hoping to find her somewhere in the crowds . After a while i spotted her and walked to her , gently patting her shoulder to gain her attention . she turned around and came those round greenish eyes of hers .

"hey" i greeted .

"hey Mikey . Ready to spy ?" she asked

"Any time ." i said .

Then we walked slowly around the room , enjoying the slow music that was being played at the moment while resisting the urge to dance since or objectives now is to watch and spy in my brothers . I don't know why , but the moment she texted me for this thing , i can't say no . As a result here i am , munching some cake while walking aimlessly across the room with a girl and searching some guys in crowds . After a long search , we found Donnie and April . The two of them was dancing happily , so romantically , and close to each other . With a flash , my partner quickly took a snap shot at the two .

They continued their dance without knowing our presence . Then ... it appeared ! Donnie uttered those words he has swallowed thousand times !

"April .. would you be my girlfriend ?" he asked

"louder please . I can't hear you clear enough" she teased .

"i have liked you for a long time . Will you go out with me ?" he asked a little louder .

April chuckled happily and smiled at him before pecking him on the cheeks "Yes i will ."

The two continued their dance . Feeling a bit guilty for actually taking illegal commemoration , we took our leave shortly after . we walked again for another minutes and found out that neither Leo nor Raph is present at the hall . What a let down after the event with Donnie . that's when suddenly a familiar soft voice hit my ears . Ninja training has sharpened my ears , you know ?

"oh ? Michelangelo and Natalie greenfield ?" Yuki asked , amused . "i don't know that the two of you are going together"

We shared a glance to each other , unsure how to explain the situation to her . We can't just possibly say we're going to spy on you or something like that . Telling her we're going to dance while holding a camera wasn't a good explanation either . Yuki looked at us , expecting something that we could never give . Sighing , she changed the topic while looking around and searched for something .

"have any of you see Leo ?" she asked . "he said i should wait here for him but he haven't come back"

Natalie tried to force back his growing grin and shook her head . I followed her .

"oh thanks ." she said "if you're going to dance you really should put the camera off you shoulder you know . And Michelangelo , your costume looks good" she commented on my , i-don't-know-what costume before walking away .

* * *

**20.45 P.M **

**School rooftop . **

( LEO )

"i see you guys are improving" i said , acknowledging the fact that these foot soldiers are much stronger and faster . "but this wasn't enough"

Their speed was twice the usual ones , their strength was also raised . What a shocking ambush this is .. I swiftly dodged their swords and kicked one of the ninja in the guts and send them flying into the wall . Did they know how much trouble i get because they showed up this night !? they have such good timing to ruin my dance with Yuki , making me leave her alone , strip silently in the school park like and idiot and mutate back yo my usual form . Lucky that i brought Don's chemical with me .

i dodged another swift attacks . A second late and my head would have been severed from my body . Kicks , Punch , slash , kick , punch , slash . No matter how much i attacked , they always got up on their feet and resuming their ambush . Now , i'm the one who is tired and was cornered . Does shredder make some kind of drug for them ? technologies perhaps ? who knows, but if i don't escape now , i'm dead for sure ! They slowly narrowed the distance to me , enclosing me into a wall .

"fuck this !" i cursed , taking a ninja smoke bomb and threw the to the floor , taking the moment to run .

I get back down into the park where i left my clothes , mutate back to human with a somewhat muffled cry and wear the costume back . Now i smelled like a dog , full of bruises and cuts , as well as dirty . How can i meet Yuki like this !? How can i tell everyone about the attack and my loss !? shit my heads going to spin now ... Next time the foot will pay the price .

I decided to get back to the dance party , not wanting to be a jerk and leave the poor girl alone in it . Not to mention how may will kill me if i do that . Speaking of May , did Raph ask him to dance . No one knows . Mikey ... i have the feeling he is going with someone he likes . _must be that reporter _i thought to myself and walked back to the school .

* * *

( Normal POV )

"we're back master" said one of the foot ninja .

Shredder took a sip from his tea and walked to them , interested look filling his eyes . "how was the effect ? is it working ?" he asked .

"yes sir . We manage to drove one of the turtles into the edge and unfortunately , he fled ." he says

"its fine . Let them know how strong the foot is ." he chuckled

Suddenly , a gust of wind entered the room . Hissing sounds accompanying it . shredder dismissed his men and went back to his somewhat weird throne and sat on it . Waiting for the voice to talk again .

"i gave you my help . Where's my offering ?" he asked .

"Yes . We are working on it . But Who is this priestess you're talking about ?" Shredder asked .

the voice hissed deeply , resembling a low growl . Shredder flinched in slight shock but quickly regain his composure . The voice turned silent for a minute before making another hissing noise and rattled .

"Tachibana ! That's her name ! I want her blood !"

* * *

**A/N : Kinda slow for this one . I've to get some materials back to my head after my damn teacher gone berserk and rampaging the inside of my head with science equations bla bla bla . Anyway , there you have it . Make sure to read and tell me what you think . If you've got ideas i can use for the next chapters , feel free to give me PM or put it in reviews . thanks .**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : Kinda trapped in test weeks . after a long time not posting my mind gets cleared and everything just went good again . so here i present you ... enjoy the show !

**disclaimer : we've gone through this countless time . **

* * *

**to be humans **

chapter 10 : _what if . _

( YUKI )

i wandered alone in the dance hall , looking for my partner who went somewhere and not coming back . For the bloody fifteen minutes ! I got frustrated and asked almost everyone there , though i got only a scowl and a "fuck off" wave . I stood there blankly until i met someone , and weirdly he was with the other someone who seems ... so unrelated and out of place . Michelangelo walking with ... Natalie ! Out of the many students he could ask ! Don't misjudge me , i don't have any problem with her but giving her reputation as the paparazzi and extreme stalker , it just seemed so dangerous to be standing side by side with her .

So , i decided to take a look for the two and approach them normally .

"Hey Mikey .. and Natalie" i greeted .

They gave me a worried glance and an awkward smile before replying with a "hi"

"Have you seen Leo by any chance ? he said he will be going to take a breather but he hasn't come back" i asked .

"No" they replied

I gave them a troubled expression and walked away , praising Mikey's costume of a pirate-ish clothes and advised him to put the camera he holds if he want to actually dance . They nodded and walked away awkwardly before disappearing in the thick sea of student . I walked around aimlessly among the dancing couples and decided to step away from the dance floor for a while and see if i can find Leo in the garden . I walked out of the hall into the open air and walked down the sidewalks .

The garden was as nice as ever . This place was secluded , no one came here and thus , no one will gave me those scowl and shoos . The flowers decorating the spot were beautiful too . However , since the Hamato brothers came , i rarely get to see this place for i have more friends to hang out with . Now that i came here again i felt lonely .

"Leo .. where are you ?" i mumbled to no one .

suddenly , i heard tumbles , slashes of sword - unique and distinct to the Japanese katanas - and other sounds like battle cries . I can't help but ponder if there is a movie being filmed near the school . However , the sounds came from the school itself . Somehow , i managed to separate the noises and the dance music . I made my way closer to the school building to watch what's happening there . Too bad , a Shuriken got thrown almost to my face ! I ducked down and walked as far away as possible and watched ( the smallest part ) of the 'battle'

10 guys draped in overall black suit with goggles covering their eyes . Various weapons held , and they were freaking slim ! Like stickman .

The opposing side was more bulky , i can't see him well but i can make up that he has a large hunched back , possibly some kind of armor if not shell . He wields a twin sword and he was quite tall .

Then the two sides clashed again . Deciding that i've seen enough things for a dance night , i decided to leave the scene and head back inside . On my way back , i stepped on a seemingly soft material and tripped . I sighed and looked at the object . Clothes . Its a white t-shirt , a tuxedo , black trousers for party , shoe , and ... undergarments consisting of a blue boxer . _why on earth will anyone be nude in public ? is it an exhibitionist ? pervert ? rapist ? _i kept on wondering what kind of person would exactly go naked here .

After a while , my hand got attached to something hard , textured , and soft . i picked the thing and realized that it was Leo's venetian mask . The one he wore along with his clothes .

A thought ran across my head _what if that sword wielding guy was Leo ? _

Although it seemed weird for a board-backed person such as Leo to have a hunched back or wore any kinds of armor , it has probability 50:50 . he has around the same height with Leo , given me seeing him in different height , distance and angle . Also , he has the same stature muscled and average weird . Oh god ... is Leo -my subject of love interest- a ninja in disguise ?

I pushed the thought back to my head and left the clothes there , perhaps the owner will come back for it .

The walk i spent to get back was ominous . I'm curious for the mystery guy as well as Leo's long absent . Could there be any relationship with the two ? i pondered at every question i have . Suddenly , i bump into someone as i daydreamed . "Yuki ? why're you here ? where's Leo ?"

"May ?" i addressed after checking her figure "i'm taking some breath . Leo's gone for quite a while and hasn't been back" i informed

May growled . "damn that jerk !" she snarled "i will burn him in a stake later !" she said angrily . "or crucify him , that's quite classic" she added

"Uh.. Please don't ." i said . "but i think you're right on something . The Hamatos really is Shady . They kept everything about themselves as minim as possible and rarely talks about themselves . Simply put , they're keeping themselves a secret to society"

"that's what exactly what i told you back in the afternoon ." she concluded .

"yeah . Maybe i should drill up some information from them to get a better hold of them" i suggested .

"that's probably the best thing . Come on ! lets get back inside" she invited .

We walked back inside , talking and laughing for every possible reason . For a minute , my worries were gone .

* * *

**A/N : finally up ! yay . pliss review and like and follow and everything **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N : Hi there ! i'm back with another chapter and hopefully you like it .

**Disclaimer : i don't own TMNT . **

* * *

"Yeah . Maybe i should drill up some information from them to get a better hold of them" i suggested .

"that's probably the best thing . Come on ! lets get back inside" she invited .

We walked back inside , talking and laughing for every possible reason . For a minute , my worries were gone .

* * *

**To be humans **

chapter 11 : _interrogation , spying , etc. _

( LEO )

"Guys this is serious ! i think she saw me fighting the foot in my turtle form !" i said

After the fight i lose with the foot , i went back to the dance stage and met up with Yuki together with May . May , for any possible reason has held a box of nails and hammer win her hands . Fearing the worst , i gave my explanation and say my sorry to Yuki , then took her to enjoy the rest of the dance . She was very silent ever since . So i decided to talk about this with the others .

"Even if she saw you , she won't recognize you" Don said .

"She found my clothes , almost got stabbed by my shuriken , and she found my antique mask !" i screeched "my guess is that she might have found out about our ... secret a little and there's a chance she and or May will ask some of us questions . So please be careful not to spill anything important"

"especially Mikey" Raph added

"true" Don added and Mikey pouted .

( YUKI )

Going with last night's idea , i have asked a very reliable informant about each and every single one of Mikey's schedule . I planned to drill any kinds of info from him as i have observed that he is the most easy going , loose mouthed , and blatant of the four . I have got three chance for the day , English , Math , Art . With Art in the list , i will have to cut the chances into 2 , you know how much people admire him in that class . They say he is a natural artist .

Well , i shall get what i want then .

I stalked Mikey to our first class , which is math , and sat right next to him . Lucky for me that Leo isn't here . If he's here , i think he will shot Mikey with killing glares . He gave me his trademark goofy grin as i sat next to him . The teacher came slowly after . He started the lesson as soon as the class is ready . I paid no attention though .

"Mikey , can i ask a few question for you ?" i whispered slowly .

"What ? You wanna be something like Natalie too ?" he asked .

"No-no . I just wanna know where you guys lived . I think we should do a study session together ." i whispered again .

He looked troubled and confused . He chewed on his pencil and started to look away from me then to the window . My guess is he felt troubled whether to spill the question or kept silent about it . He smiled a weak smile and looked down to his textbook .

"just ask Leo" he said

_oh my ... _i sighed inwardly . _they put extra protection on this _i thought . _time for plan b _

"Alright , but i will give 3 pans of pizza to anyone who answered the question" i said "you don't mind losing 3 pizzas right ?"

"Wait !" he said .

_jackpot ! _i cheered inwardly without changing my face .

Then he gave me some answer in form of a clue . Maybe he thinks this is the most appropriate of an answer he can give . Well , its better then nothing .. but i've got to let my pocket money flow out from my purse .. The clue itself is :

_We live in a dark place . The roof is weighed by many foots and its kinda smelly . We have many corridors and thousand of our pets are hanging around freely . Some of your things can always arrive at our home , and of course , you guys might have stepped to our house without knowing it . Our house are also damp and rich with water - though its not consumable . By the way , our home covers the ground of the whole new york !_

This will certainly be a hard thing to break . What kind of house has its roof weighed by foot ? is it literally or for real ? This is indeed tricky , as expected of a creative person such as him . Rich with water ? they life in the sea ? no way ..

**TIMESKIP .  
****AFTER SCHOOL ; MORRIS' RESIDENCE . **

"So you asked Mikey and he gave you a bloody clue ." May summarized "classic"

"no, its not classic if you see how tricky it is" i replied after thinking about the clues for 3 hours.

She walked to me and read the clue . She gave me a knowing nod and looked at one of the lines . She might found something as she kept replaying the sentence over and over . After a long pause , she clapped her hands in an aha!-i've-found-it gesture .

"i think he gave a pretty bad information in the end ." she whistled and pointed to a certain sentence in the middle . "i think its pretty obvious here ."

"_rich of water - not consumable._ i think its a place with bad water but what kind of place has bad water in new york ?" i asked and gestured to the buildings outside the window of my room . "how can its obvious to you ?"

"Well , the whole clue is leading to the one and only place . Sewers ."

Finally , i laughed . "real fun"

"I'm serious Yuki . Look , _dark place _. Sewers are dark , unless you put a fucking lantern there . _The roof is weighed by foot , _it means we always walk above them. _its smelly _, what kind of sewers smell like popcorn ? Then _we have many corridors _, sewers are made up by corridor like tunnels . And so on . its just there" she concluded . "sewers are their home"

"Seriously ? i still can't think of it" i said as i scratched my head .

"Those novels you read has something like that right ?" May pointed to a stack of novels in my shelf

"Don't combine fiction and reality . Besides , there couldn't be any possible ." i denied

"Oh. Please , literature girl ! You always said that there's nothing impossible in this world !"

Though she seems irrational , but she was right . The whole point leads down to the sewers . With a heavy sigh , i pulled myself up from the bed and walked to the door . "i will go find out" i said .

"me too" May cooed

We stepped out of the door and down our apartment . We dashed in the street , flashlight in hand , to search for any manhole cover . after a while we found it located just in a middle of an empty alley . We walked there and was ready to open the hole when suddenly , May turned her head sharply into the building roof and threw a kitchen knife .

"who's there !?" she shouted as he knife stabbed the wall.

4 slim guys , draped in all black suits suddenly jumped down to us . The same ninja as last night i think . May pulled another knife from her pocket , ready to knock the life out of those puny men . I picked a metal pipe and held it defensively as if my live was tied to it . In just minutes , May has started to swung the butcher knife to the them , aiming for the neck while dodging their weapons . I took tome chance and hit their heads as hard as i can using the iron pipe .

but still , we are losing this ...

"you'll be coming with us" said one of them

* * *

**A/N : i hope i do this one good . Don't forget the fav , follow , and reviews . see you in the next chapters ! **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N : After a long thought , i decided to make another fanfiction . It also includes TMNT with other series too , so those fans from TMNT may as well read it ( the title is big fuss by the way ) . I'll probably update far more longer, but i promise to keep the story going .

**Disclaimer : i do not own TMNT **

* * *

**To be humans **

chapter 12 : _rescue team . _

( LEO )

"What ?" I asked as Mikey's statement hit my anger fuse right on its end .

Just after we got home , he told me that Yuki asked here a few things in exchange for 3 pans of pizza so he answered it with giving clues . And guest what ? She asked him about our house and he gave her such an astonishingly easy and obvious clue . I shook his body like a rag doll as my eyes went glinting with anger and oh-god-i-want-to-kill-him feeling . he just wailed about how his head is spinning and how unicorn jumped from clouds to clouds !

"I should have known she's going to approach Mikey .." i sighed .

"thought so ." added Don . "so what now ?"

I kept pacing back and forth together with Raph turning pages to pages and making a rhythm . Suddenly , Mikey's T-phone rang and he picked it instantly without letting us see who's calling . he talked for a while calmly , albeit kinda nervous . Then he goes on an outburst and started to shout something like "how come ?" and "you sure ?" .

He turned to us some moment later after ending the phone call and turned to us .

"A random informant told me that Yuki and May were kidnapped by ninjas , which i think would be the foots" he said .

"What ?" all of us jaw dropped at his info . "You sure ? its not a prank right ? cuz if it is , i'm going to bury you alive" i threatened

"This is serious !" he screamed .

"Alright guys ! pick up your shells and lets move !"

We dashed out of the sewer and jumped up into the rooftop , we carefully jumped through the buildings , minding nothing of the sunlight . We dared ourselves to attack even if it was daytime . We arrived not long after and broke in through the big window on the roof . The girls were chained to the wall and gagged . We rushed to them and suddenly , a Shuriken was thrown to us . We turned back to see shredder grinning .

"hello turtles"

"Talk about a pain in the ass" Leo growled .

The girls , who were up right now was shaking because they see an armored insane man and four humanoid turtle wielding weapon right in front of them . I paid no attention to their muffled cries and readied myself . But .. something restrained my leg . there was nothing but my leg was going numb .

"you see those four ? pick anyone you like ." Shredder said to nothing .

we heard some chuckles and suddenly , i was lifted to the air and thrown to the back . The other too was now petrified .

"i pick this one" said the voice happily

* * *

**A/N : sorry for the shortness ! but i'm kinda busy with school project , don't forget review and fav and follow**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N : Yaaay ! Finally i'm free from the restrains of test and the goddamn works . Also , i'm not really the sort of people who knows how to reply reviews so please understand and keep up with me .

Now for the some who's wondering , the other villain beside the shredder is basically an OC of mine . I'm still considering to choose what kind of thing should be the new enemy . Besides , mystery is always the great spice , no ?

anyway lets roll !

**Disclaimer : i do not own TMNT . **

* * *

"you see those four ? pick anyone you like ." Shredder said to nothing .

we heard some chuckles and suddenly , i was lifted to the air and thrown to the back . The other too was now petrified .

"i pick this one" said the voice happily .

* * *

**to be humans **

Chapter 13 :_ how do you hit something you can't even see ? _

( YUKI )

Getting kidnapped was bad in its own name and property , leave alone chained . Yeah , May said that this is quite the classic if not humiliating way to restrain someone , but how is there a freak with his body covered in armor , ninja soldiers behind him and , Oh god ! how i want to smack the girl with smug grin behind him . I literally have to hold myself with all willpower that i have left to not break the chain , ran to them , threw the damn head armor and slap them square across the room . Yeah , dramatic . But unlady like for me .

They clearly Japanese . How i can put those superstition is rather easy since the big boss called the damn horse-like girl with the name Karai . How many people in New York who has that kind of name ? You can count them with your hands' finger at the very least . The man was referred as shredder , the moment i hear that , May and i instantly have the same thought .

_is there any other cheesy thing you can call him with ? metal-head maybe ? or gauntlet master ? _

That was the thing that ran across my head for some time and we have to clutch our sides just to hold our laugh . Funny if you remember how we're supposed to be the victims yet we enjoy the amusement .

Maybe not ...

His finger raised with some veins popping in his visible part of the face and the ninja soldiers began raising the various weapon they have . Geez , so much for a laugh . Easily said he want us to take this seriously . No , he **ordered** us to take this seriously . Being a brave girl , May dared herself to open her mouth .

"What do you want from us ?" May asked

"Not us . Its just her" the man pointed to me .

"Yuki ? She's one of the most docile natured girl i've ever encountered in my live and you're telling me you have a thing or two to discuss with her . YOUR METALLIC HEAD CAN'T CONTAIN YOUR BRAIN HUH ?"

The guy looked astonished for a while before looking stoic again , another vein , maybe artery popped in his forehead and annoyance clearly written in his face . He looked straight to May , murderous intent spreading from him as the ninjas readied themselves for a brutal massacre . May on the other whistled cheerful tone as if telling them _try touching me you pussy kittens ! _as they took step forward , the window in the ceiling broke and rained them with a dramatic glass shards .

If this is a movie , this should win the oscar right about now .

What fell upon them was something unexpected . This isn't going to well if this crazy scenarios want to win the oscar . 4 kappas fell to the ground , do a fighting stance with their weapons and ... they're talking , just how the hell can a kappa exist out of japan is beyond me , maybe they rode a ship ? ha , as if . Great , now i'm leaving in a mad zoo with ninjas as the caretaker . fantastic , wonderful .

They thought hard to keep the ninjas far from us as one of the kappas with a somehow familiar cheerful tone and an orange mask went to release us . That's when i shuddered at a blowing breeze . It felt awful , No wind has this kind of feeling inside it . Its something unnatural even for me , how i feel it was something i can't really describe either . Anyway its story for another day .

The three other kappas suddenly got thrown and attacked by unknown forces ! Great , this became something of a supernatural genre . I slapped myself in the face to see if i'm hallucinating or not , but of course i am not . One of the turtles with blue mask was petrified in place , only his mouth moving , his chest heaving in search for oxygen . Oh , now he is doomed ! what should i do ? In this kind of situation , usually my crazy cousin will do something really troublesome and turns out i am right .

"Gimme that !" She ordered as she elbowed the man right i the rib and caused the all-too-usual-crack routine .

As soon as the ninja she elbowed fell to the floor with an ungraceful thud , she took his sword and shurikens and dashed to the blue masked kappa . She without knowing tried to cut the kappa or anything that hold him in place . Maybe it was a thin metal string used as traps huh ? whatever it is , it worked ! The four of us dashed out of the room with every ounce of energy we have as if our life depends on it .

I dashed mindlessly , even i didn't realize how i got out in the first place . As soon as we're out the kappas took us into a punk painted mini fan . Gosh , this creatures can drive now ? Oh whatever god out there , save us for i don't wanna be kappas' food ! wait , they ate cucumber so i think its fine . At the end of the trip which we can't really know since the both of us was exiled into the foremost back , we are in the sewers underground .

It was a seemingly nice place to live . there is TV , pool , skating track , arcade , rooms for private businesses , dojo , etc . The only negative things i find here is that it is cold , humid , and smells so fishy .

"alright you girls wait here and we will change first ." said the purple masked one as he handed a gun like device to the other three before they left .

those voices are just too familiar ...

* * *

"YOU SHRIMP ! WHY DID YOU LET THEM GO !?"

The mysterious voice kept roaring in the room as the shredder was trying to keep himself from frustration .

"How should i know they can hurt you !?" he replied

"They didn't hurt me ! They simply make me falter" the voice replied "WHATEVER ! GET THE GIRL AND THE KAPPA AGAIN !"

"Karai , Xever , Bradford ! Go get them !" The ninja boss ordered his three best servant with a shout .

* * *

**A/N : alright that should be all for now ... its been a while since the last time i updated so i hope this is good enough ! **

**see ya in the next chapter . Critiques , reviews , fav , and follows okay ! **


End file.
